After The Ice: A story of Life, Love, and Family
by Aut0715
Summary: Yuri and Victor have been happily married for many years, they are thrilled because they have decided that they are going to have children. But will it all turn out how they expect? Or will their relationship be put to the test? Mostly a Yuuri/Victor story, but it will have some side Yurio/Otabek thrown in for good measure.
1. chapter 1

***Takes place a few years after the end of the first season, Yuuri and Victor are married, they are going to have a baby soon.***

Victor enters his and Yuuri's apartment. He stops for a moment and takes it all in, even after all this time, he still can't believe that he is married to the love of his life, and soon, he and his husband will be proud parents. He makes a mental note to thank their surrogate with whatever she desires once this is all said and done.

"Yuuri, baby, I'm home!"

"In here, darling!" Victor hears his husband shout from their kitchen.

"I have finally figured out the perfect name for our baby!" Victor says excitedly, walking up to his husband and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"We're not naming the baby, Yuuri Jr."

Yuuri replies with the slightest hint of a chuckle, as he finishes washing their dishes, he takes a towel from a nearby counter and wipes the soap and water from his hands.

"Aw, come on baby, I want a little Yuuri." Victor looks slightly disappointed, but not surprised by his husbands response.

"As sweet as that sounds... I want a little Victor." Yuuri quips as he spins around in his husbands arms, and places a quick peck on his lips.

"One of me is plenty enough." Victor says seriously.

"Now you're just ruining my fun!"

Yuuri whines, "What's wrong with having another Victor Nikiforov?"

"I bet that he will be just as gorgeous. Not to mention inheriting his father's talents on the ice."

"I'm sorry, love. But I don't want our child to be stuck in his father's shadow for the rest of his life." Victor has a hint of sadness in his voice as he says this.

"You worry too much, honey. He will be his own person. We'll make sure of that."

Yuuri replies confidently, calming Victor.

"That sounds like a plan." Victor is back to his usual smiling self

"Victor, I've been thinking..." Yuuri starts but then trails off

"What is it Yuuri? Is something wrong?"

"What if our baby turns out to be a girl?"

 **A/N: I want to apologize if the character's seem like they are from an AU. I just recently discovered Yuri on Ice, and I knew I had to write something for them. I'm hoping to become an author someday, what better place to start than right? :) (This is unbetated and was written on an IPhone)**

 **Please leave constructive criticism, and let me know if you think that this is good enough to continue! I appreciate your thoughts and opinions, have a lovely day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand what you mean Yuuri? It's OUR baby, what does it matter if it's a boy or a girl?" Victor looks at Yuuri with a confused expression

"Well, you know how pretty much every guy dreams of having a son, I just didn't want to get your hopes up, and have you be unprepared if we have a daughter instead..." Yuuri pauses and waits with baited breath for Victor's response.

"Honey, I am well aware of the stereotypical "I want a boy so I can teach him how to play sports, hunt, fish, and whatever else the father considers to be manly." Or the "I want a girl so she can be treated as a princess, and wear pink, and have tea parties."

"I don't much care for any of that. As long as the baby is healthy. I do not care whether we have a son or a daughter. I just want a happy, healthy, beautiful child."

"Oh, Thank God..." Yuuri lets out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"That's what I want too." Yuuri smiles wide at Victor.

"One thing is for sure..." Victor pauses and gives Yuuri a smile. "He or she will know how to skate just like daddy and papa."

"Oh, that's for sure. Even if he or she doesn't want to go into skating as a profession. Our child will be just as good at it, maybe even better than we could have ever possibly dreamed of!"

"Of course Yuuri, this kid is going to have us for parents after all."

 **A/N: I just want to say that I may not have a consistent schedule when it comes to updating this story, I am currently in college, and that takes up most if not all of my time. If you are willing to stick with me as the story progresses, then I will do my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible. Remember that no author is perfect, they are always learning. I am aware that my writing still needs some serious work. I just felt that it was finally time to put something out there. I appreciate constructive criticism, it helps me to know what I need to focus on improving, and what I can just leave as it is.**

 **Thank You all, and have a lovely day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victor and Yuuri have just exited the rink after a rigorous training session that has left them both exhausted but confident that they will do well in this Year's Grand Prix Final.**

"Hey, Victor?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I've been thinking about this for quite a while... but I've been afraid to bring it up since we've been busy worrying about the baby, and with how you reacted the last time, I wasn't sure how to approach this gently."

"Yuuri, you're scaring me, what is it that is bothering you? And what do you mean by "How I reacted the last time?"

Victor asks. Concern evident in his voice

"Do you remember when I told you that I wanted to retire a few years ago? And how you were so upset? I didn't want that to happen again, but there's no easy way to say this, honey, I want to retire, for real this time..."

"Oh Yuuri, I'm glad that you were the first one to say it."

"What do you mean by that?

"I've been thinking about retiring myself, after all, I'm not as young as I used to be... my body doesn't handle the training as well as it used to, I also tend to screw up moves that I could still have easily pulled off when I started coaching you."

"Aw baby, you're still young in my eyes, and as sexy as ever.

I wink at him.

I'm glad that we are on the same page this time though, I want to focus more on being your husband and a father to our child. I love you both so much, and I am so grateful for all that you have done for me these past few years... from taking a season off to become my coach,(even staying on as my coach even as you made your return to the ice), to becoming my boyfriend,and best of all agreeing to spend the rest of our lives together. You mean the absolute world to me Victor, and that will never change."

I look up to see Victor with tears in his eyes, and the worlds most beautiful smile adorns his face.

"I love you too Yuuri, so very much. I am the luckiest man alive to have been your coach, boyfriend, husband, and now I get to raise a child with you. No gold medal can ever come close."

He leans in for a kiss that is loving but has passion hidden underneath it. We are both crying now. I take his hand in mine as we continue our walk home.

"Come on love, let me show you how much you mean to me."


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't lie about how excited I am, Yuuri and I meeting our surrogate at the hospital, she's having her first ultrasound today! Hopefully the Dr. can tell us more about our baby._

 _At least, I was excited... until I looked over at my gorgeous husband, and noticed that he was staring aimlessly out of the car window._

"Yuri, are you okay?"

I take his pale hand in mine he is shaking all over, and his breathing is quick, almost as if he's having a panic attack.

"I'm fine, Victor."

Yuuri tries to slow his breathing, but it's no use. He is in full on panic mode now.

"Oh, Victor..."

Yuuri's voice cracks, and there are tears forming in his eyes

"Oh, sweetheart..."

I take Yuuri into my arms

"What's on your mind, hun? Tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can make it better?"

I say trying my best to make Yuuri feel relaxed.

He takes a deep breath, before looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Victor... what if I'm a terrible father?"

He finally breaks down, he buries his face in my chest as his body is wracked with sobs.

"What!?" I say incredulously,

"My sweet angel, a terrible father!?"

"Why would you think such a thing?"

I ask him, the hurt in my voice is palpable.

"Well, because... because..." he can't seem to form a sentence

"Because why, Yuuri? Why in the world would someone as wonderful as you are be a terrible father?

You are fantastic with Axel, Lutz, and Loop. Why would you be any different with our little miracle?"

"I'm not sure... I guess I just don't want to screw this up, I want to be the best father possible."

He sniffles, his sobs have subsided and he's looking at me with the most heartbreaking expression that I have ever seen cross his perfect face.

"You will be a good father, a wonderful father, someone our child will be proud to have as their daddy."

He smiles at me now, and leans across the console of the car to kiss my cheek.

"Thank You honey, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a fantastic papa to our little one."

Victor grins

"Perfect, I say turning the key in the ignition, let's go see about our baby."

Nia, Yuuri and Victor's surrogate, shivers as the cold gel is placed on her belly. She is fair skinned, with bright blue eyes, has long black hair which she keeps in an elegant bun, a button nose, with freckles dotting her cheeks, and her lips are a deep shade of red, a lipstick color that you would assume to clash with her skin tone, but it doesn't. Accompanying her usually thin frame, is a perfectly round baby bump. She is absolutely stunning.

"Are you ready, boys?"

She asks them excitedly, and they share a smile and nod in return.

"Awesome, how about we get this show on the road then, doc?"

"Nia!"

Yuuri scolds her, and furrows his brow.

"Don't rush the Dr. let him take his time."

The Dr. overhears this exchange, and starts to laugh.

"Don't worry Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, I have dealt with worse demands from Miss Adaire before."

"It's true Yuuri, I did tell you boys that this isn't my first surrogacy. He's been the Dr. that has delivered all of the babies that I have helped bring into this world."

She smiles then.

"Yuuri, darlin, I'm sorry if I ruffled your feathers, I was just trying to lighten the mood seeing as you are nervous and all."

She says with a slight southern accent that is only noticeable if you've been around her long enough.

"It's okay Nia, my emotions seem to be getting the best of me today."

He turns to look at Victor, who wraps an arm around Yuuri and pulls him close.

"Alright then! The Dr. exclaims and smiles wide. Are you boys ready to see what, or rather who, awaits you in a few months?"

"YES!"

Victor and Yuuri both yell excitedly, only to realize how loud they both were, which causes Yuuri to quickly cover his mouth, a pink blush stains his cheeks. The same can be said about Victor, except he looks down at the floor sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

This in turn causes Nia and the Dr. to start laughing.

"Glad to see that both of you are looking forward to starting a family."

"Of course we are! I've always wanted a family, I just never thought I would find the right person... that is, until Yuuri came into my life and changed everything for the better."

Victor turns to look at Yuuri, a large smile on his face and hearts in his eyes.

"Oh, Victor..."

Yuuri coos. His face is bright red by now. But he shares the same expression as Victor.

"Y'all are too cute!"

Nia says as she looks at the happy couple. "This baby is going to be blessed to have you as his/her parents."

"Thank You Nia."

They say in unison.

"Okay, let me just finish up a few things here... and... done! Let's see this baby!"

The Dr. presses the wand into Nia's belly, moving it around so that he can get a better look.

"Okay... let me look around a bit more...

Ah ha! Just as I thought."

The Dr. says with a smile.

"It looks like you boys are expecting twins, congratulations!"

"Victor!" Yuuri says excitedly, "We're having twins!"

tears of happiness flow down both his and Victor's faces as they hug each other.

"Oh my God, twins... I can't believe it."

There is awe in Victor's voice.

He leans down and presses several small pecks on Yuuri's lips

"I love you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. So much..."

"I love you too, Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki. More than you will ever know."

They both rush over to hug Nia once she has cleaned the ultrasound gel off of her belly. They place a gentle kiss on either side of her stomach.

"Let's not forget our little angels."

Yuuri smiles.

"We love you both so much already little ones, your daddy and I can't wait to meet you."

 **A/N: Another chapter out! :D Hopefully you enjoyed this one. I think that this is the longest chapter so far. I promise these won't be at the end of every chapter, however, I want to clear up a couple of things, first off, I have never been pregnant. So I don't know everything there is to know about it. I am trying to refrain from using too much medical terminology so as not to throw people off, and not sound like a complete and total idiot if I get something wrong.**

 **I hope that you guys are enjoying my story so far. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **Also, Incase anyone is confused on who is who to the babies, Yuuri is "Daddy" and Victor is "Papa."**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri and Victor are so happy about the prospect of not having just one, but TWO little ones running around that they decide to check out the baby isle of the mall to see if anything catches their eye.

"Victor, look at this one!" Yuuri says excitedly, slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet, Victor turns to see what has gotten Yuuri so worked up. He smiles, and his heart melts a little.

Yuuri holds up a navy blue onesie with a single white ice skate adorning the front of the shirt.

"I love it, honey! It symbolizes what brought us together, I will always remember the ice as what led me to finding the love of my life."

"Victor! You're gonna make me cry in front of all of these people!" Yuuri's voice is shaky, and his eyes are slightly misty. He quickly wipes away the few tears that managed to escape without his knowledge.

"Yuuri, I don't care if the whole world knows it, you make my heart sing, and I fall in love with you more and more every day. I will shout it from the rooftops."

Victor opens his mouth as if to yell, but Yuuri hurriedly reaches over and covers Victor's mouth with his hand.

"As much as I would love that, I don't think the mall is the right place to shout love declarations, especially in the baby isle. There is one sleeping right over there."

Yuuri points toward a sleeping little girl, she has her head lolling off to the side, evidence of drool at the corners of her mouth, and she appears to be sleeping soundly.

Victor looks away sheepishly, taking Yuuri's hand off of his mouth, and chuckling quietly.

Yeah, I suppose you are right."

Yuuri places a kiss on Victor's cheek, he grabs another of the onesie and places them both in the cart, along with the other outfits that they had grabbed up until this point. As they were unsure of what they were having, the clothes consisted of primarily unisex colors and patterns, with a few pink and blue ones thrown in for good measure.

They were surprised when they saw Otabek carrying an armload of what they assumed to be the clothes that Yurio had picked out for the twins.

Otabek stops with a huff, and unceremoniously drops all of the baby clothes into their shared cart.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't get this one — He points a thumb at Yurio, to stop grabbing every cute outfit that he saw."

Hush it, Beka, you know that you had just as much fun picking out the outfits as I did.

Otabek looks at Yurio and grins.

"You know Yura, we wouldn't have to worry about buying all of these baby clothes for Yuuri and Victor if we were to have a baby of our own."

Otabek snakes his arms around Yurio's waist, resting his head atop the younger man's shoulder.

Yurio looks at the floor before quickly removing Otabek from his side.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

He doesn't spare any of them another glance as he heads towards his destination.

Yuuri and Victor share a confused glance, before turning to Otabek and looking at him as if to say "What was that about?"

Otabek sighs, and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"Yurio and I have been discussing having children for a while now, but I am not sure that Yura is ready, anytime I bring it up, he either changes the subject, or he avoids me like the plague. When we heard about you guys, I figured that would be the push that he needed, but as you just saw, nothing has changed."

There is a deep sadness in Otabek's brown eyes, it breaks both Yuuri and Victor's hearts.

"Otabek, sweetie..." Yuuri sighs — "I know that you love him deeply, and he loves you just as much, but you can't force this kind of thing, you just have to let nature take its course, and when Yurio is ready, you can bring it up again."

Yuuri is right, Yurio has been through a lot in his life, you just have to give him time. You will have a family of your own one day. Victor gives him a smile.

"Now go see what is taking him so long."

Victor gives Otabek a small push, and sends him off to find Yurio, but not before Otabek thanks them both profusely and gives each a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yurio barges through the door of his and Otabek's apartment, almost slamming the door in Otabek's face. Still angry from the incident at the mall earlier that day.**

"Ugh, I can't believe that you embarrassed me like that, I thought that we were on the same page about the whole baby thing!"

"We are Yura, I'm so sorry for bringing up our issues in front of Yuuri and Victor. It's just that we were surrounded by all of this baby stuff, and I just couldn't help myself."

"I know Beka, I'm sorry too. It was immature of me to storm off like that."

They hug each other tightly, Otabek placing his hand at the back of Yurio's head, and rubbing his hand up and down the beautiful blonde locks. Yurio leans up for a chaste kiss, and once they break apart, Otabek begins to speak.

"I love you more than life Yuri Plisetsky, and I will spend the rest of our lives together proving it to you. I promise that I won't push you on having a baby anymore when you are ready you will tell me."

Otabek smiles and kisses Yurio's forehead.

"I love you too Otabek Altin, you make me the happiest man in the universe. I am so blessed to be able to call you mine. And...thank you. I appreciate that."

Yurio smiles back, a glimmer in his eye, and a hint of a mischievous grin on his lips.

Yurio places his hands on Otabek's chest, his fingers slowly slide down, as if to tease him.

"You know, I have an idea on how you can prove your love to me..."

Yurio winks, and saunters off to their bedroom, swinging his hips and making sure that Otabek knows where to look. Otabek stares at Yurio, before following after him, excitement evident in every step.

They kiss again, love in their hearts, and lust in their eyes. Placing lips wherever they could reach, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance, determined to show each other that they were in this for the long haul.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the wait guys, I've had a lot going on lately, and haven't felt very inspired. I hope to be back to writing regularly again soon.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your patience. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Victor and Yuuri have invited their surrogate Nia, to live with them since she is in her final trimester, and the babies will be here in just a few short weeks. It has been challenging trying to keep up with Nia's late night cravings, and her various other needs, but they know it is worth it, she is carrying their babies after all, and they have all grown extremely close, they consider her a member of their family, and she feels the same about them.

"Victor, Yuuri! Come quick, I have a feeling that you will want to see this!"

Victor and Yuuri hear Nia's cries and rush to her as fast as they possibly can, nearly tripping each other in the process.

"What is it Nia?!" Victor asks worriedly, his chest heaving from running so fast.

"Are the babies coming?!" Yuuri starts to panic, arms flailing and throwing nearly every item in their living room into Nia's overnight bag, even the house phone!

Nia places a hand over her mouth and giggles at both boys, she then removes her hand from her mouth and gestures for the both of them to come closer. She grabs Victor's left hand, and Yuuri's right hand, and she places them gently on either side of her ever expanding stomach. Both boys grin wide, as they can both see and even feel their babies kicking. You can clearly see what look to be small hands and feet pressing on Nia's belly through her shirt.

"Incredible..." Victor breathes out, barely a whisper. Tears threaten to spill from his gorgeous grey eyes.

Yuuri on the other hand, can't stop smiling, and places a gentle kiss where the baby last kicked.

"I have the greatest family in the entire world, and it's all thanks to you Nia, Victor and I would still be praying for a miracle if you hadn't came along when you did."

That's nonsense Yuuri, and you know it." She says in her thick southern accent.

"You and Victor would have eventually found a woman more than willing to carry your children if I hadn't come around.

I mean, just look at you two. You are both strikingly handsome young men, the both of you are incredibly kind, you would happily give the shirts off your backs to help someone in need, and last but not least, you both have won numerous Grand Prix Finals, and have brought home more gold medals than I can possibly keep track of.

Who wouldn't want to carry the children of men so accomplished?"

She smiles then, her eyes soften. "I'm gonna miss you boys when this is all over." She sniffles, and begins crying softly.

Victor and Yuuri envelope her in a tight hug. Well, as tight as they can with the babies in the middle. "We love you Nia." They both say in unison.

"We are obviously going to keep in touch with you." Victor says.

Yuuri continues; "Who knows?

Victor and I might decide that we want more babies. He looks over at Victor and winks.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet, thank you for allowing me to become a part of your ever growing family."

She wipes her tears away and glances at the men on either side of her. Victor and Yuuri return her smile in kind, and each plant a kiss on her cheeks.

"You're Welcome." is their reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after that Yuuri and Victor had a baby shower to celebrate the arrival of their little ones. It was a blast for everyone, they had so many gifts that it wouldn't all fit into their car. They had to make multiple trips!

However, Victor couldn't help but notice how Christophe was practically hanging off of Yuuri for the entire shower. Anytime Yuuri would get up to go to the snack table, Christophe wasn't far behind him, when they were opening presents with Nia, Christophe was the first person to offer up his gift. Yuuri laughed it all off, of course, saying that "It was just Chris being Chris."

Victor, however, wasn't so sure... he thought back to when he started coaching Yuuri for the Grand Prix, Christophe was jealous of Yuuri because he had Victor as his coach. Victor laughed himself, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy when Christophe groped Yuuri's ass, he dismissed it as anger at the time, looking back now, Victor realized that he should have known better.

Victor was removed from his thoughts when he heard Yuuri giggling to himself in the passenger seat. He had a small smile on his face as the clicking of his iPhone keyboard echoed in the silence of the car.

Victor put on his best-forced smile as he asked, "Who is that, baby?"

Yuuri looks up from his phone surprised, "Oh, it's just Christophe" He waves his hand dismissively. "He was telling me how much he enjoyed the baby shower and being able to see everyone."

Victor rolls his eyes inwardly; " _Yeah, sure, everyone._.."

Victor continues; "Did you have fun today?"

"I really enjoyed it, our babies aren't even here yet and are already so loved."

He glances up at Victor with those puppy brown eyes and kisses him on the cheek.

"You know Victor, we've been so focused on the babies here lately, that you and I haven't had the chance to be alone. " Yuuri slowly runs a finger down Victor's chest and licks his lips teasingly.

Victor moans, already feeling his need for Yuuri growing stronger by the minute.

"Ah ah ah, Victor, you know you have to be a good boy and wait until we get home. Yuuri grins knowingly, he loves making Victor beg for him.

"I'll call Nia and ask if she would mind spending the night at Yurio and Otabek's house tonight."

Yuuri winks and dials her phone number.

—

When they arrived home at 6 p.m. that night, Yuuri is barely in the door and Victor already has him pinned against the wall, the only sounds that can be heard are tongues and teeth crashing against one another, fighting for dominance, along with the breathy moans of the two men.

"Bed... bedroom" Yuuri stutters in between kisses. Before he knows it, Victor has his hands full of Yuuri's ass and is carrying him up the stairs, lips still fused together.

Victor sighs as he watches his husband sleep, he plays with the beautiful gold wedding ring on Yuuri's left hand, it just so happens to match their engagement rings which are attached to their wedding rings, Victor's idea. He thanks his lucky stars that he has this beautiful man as his lover, and soulmate.

He can't help but worry when he thinks about Christophe texting Yuuri earlier, he knows that Yuuri would never cheat on him, let alone leave him. To help ease his mind though, he picks up Yuuri's phone and goes to his text messages, scrolling until he finds a conversation with "Christophe G."

To his shock, he finds months and months worth of texts between the two, starting not long after he and Yuuri decided to have children together. He skims through, and sees the obvious flirty texts from Chris, with Yuuri continuously disregarding his advances. That is until recently, he spots one right off the bat, regarding him.

YK - " _Victor and I couldn't agree on a color for the nursery, I swear, that man would argue with God himself!_ " (With an eye roll emoji next to it.)

(Sent December 1st, 4:30 p.m.)

CG - " _LOL, he's always been that way. One year, I remember that he was having trouble picking out an outfit for a competition. Even though Yakov, God love him, recommended so many outfits that I thought he was going to lose the rest of his hair from the stress if Victor didn't make up his mind."_

(Sent December 1st 4:45 p.m.)

YK - " _Hahahaha! Poor Yakov, I can only imagine what he had to deal with when Victor was having one of his diva moments._ "

(Sent December 1st 5:00 p.m.)

CG - " _Yeah, you know if it was me there helping you pick out colors, all you would have to do was say the word, and whatever you desired would be yours. ;)"_

(Sent December 1st. 5:02 p.m.)

YK- " _Christophe, I believe that anyone would be lucky to have you as a husband."_

Victor's eyes blurred with tears, it was all he could do not to scream, and go give Chris a serious talk. However, he calmly sits Yuuri's phone down on the bed, puts his jogging pants on, and quietly opens the door to their bedroom, careful to not wake Yuuri. Tears begin to roll down Victor's cheeks as the cold air makes contact with his face.

However, what Victor neglected to notice, was the rest of the text, and the day that it was sent.

" _However, you seem to lack the ability to understand, that this person is not me, I love Victor with everything I have, he is one of the biggest blessings that God has ever graced me with, he will be the most amazing father to our kid(s), I would appreciate it if every word that comes out of your mouth did not say something negative of my husband. This says more about your character than anything else ever will, don't text me anymore, delete my number, and remove me from all social media, or I will be happy to do it for you!_

 _Have a nice night. :)_

(Sent December 1st. 5:30 p.m.)


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri woke up late the next morning, eyes blurry and heart overflowing with love for his amazing husband, however, when Yuuri rolled over to spoon Victor, he realized that his husband wasn't in bed.

He rubbed his tired eyes and put on his glasses, noticing that Victor's shirt and shoes were still in the room, but his pants were nowhere to be found.

" _He's probably in the kitchen making breakfast."_

He grinned wickedly, ready to have a repeat of the night before. That was until he noticed his cell phone on Victor's side of the bed. He looks confused, and goes to pick up his cell phone, he notices immediately that his texts with Chris are still open on the screen.

"Fuck" he mumbles under his breath, he quickly puts his clothes on and begins searching the entire house for his husband, having no luck. He grabs his car keys and calls Victor.

"Hey baby, it's me. You usually leave a note before you go out if I'm not awake yet. I hope that you're okay, please call me. I love you."

He sits his cell phone down in the car's console and anxiously taps the steering wheel. Praying that Victor is safe, he puts the keys in the ignition and starts to drive, hoping that if he doesn't find Victor in the city, that he is at his mother's house, or even Yurio and Otabek's.

—

Victor sighs, and sniffles, eyes puffy from crying. He glances at his phone, 12 missed calls, and 10 voicemails. All but one from Yuuri. The most recent being from Otabek, he clicks play.

" _Hey V, I hope you're okay. I figured you should know that your husband is here at our apartment. He's bawling his eyes out, Yurio and I already talked him out of coming to your mom's, we figured you needed some space, at least for a while. We don't blame you one bit for being angry, hell, I am livid myself. But he knows he fucked up, when you're ready to see him again, we'll be here._ "

He doesn't realize that tears have started to pour until his mother is beside him wiping his tears away while pulling him closer to her chest.

"Hush now my sweet boy, it will all be okay." She says softly in her thick Russian accent.

Victor looks up at his mother his eyes sparkling with tears.

Victor's mother still looks quite young for her age, the only signs being her white hair and a few wrinkles scattered here and there across her face. She frowns, her heart aches for her son, but she knows deep in her heart that Yuuri would never hurt him like this, there has to be a reason for those text messages, and why Yuuri has kept in contact with this man for so long. She has told him this multiple times, but he just breaks down every time his husband's name comes up.

"But mama, what if things aren't okay?" "What if this is it for us?" His voice wavers with every word.

"Honey, listen to yourself, that is absolutely ludicrous!" "Yuuri adores you, from the tip-top of his head to deep down in his bones, you know this. Why the sudden doubt?"

Victor sits upright, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I guess because I am afraid that Chris is more attractive than me, sure we're close in age, but he still moves around the ice like he's never aged a day in his life."

"Plus, he has the accent going for him, girls literally fall at his feet if he even breaths in their direction, why wouldn't men do the same?"

His mother's face twists to reveal a look of disgust. "Bah, all that he has going for him is a bad dye job, and ass implants!"

Victor can't stop the laughter from escaping his mouth, his mother always knows what to say to put a smile on his face.

She grins, happy that she was able to cheer her son up, even just a little.

"You want to know what you have that puts you above the rest, love?"

He stops laughing, looking curiously at his mother.

"You have guts, perseverance, talent, but most important of all you have a heart of gold. You were there for Yuuri when he felt like the whole world was ready to crash down on him, you didn't have to offer to coach him, but you did, you opened him up to an entire world that he wasn't aware existed."

"That's why you will always be number one in Yuuri's heart, no man can replace you, no matter how hard they try."

Victor smiled slightly, he knew she was right, maybe he and Yuuri would be okay after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri has cried all he can, his sadness is now replaced by anger. He thinks back on the events of the past few days, all he can see is red. He thinks of Christophe, and his many attempts to stop contact between the two, he now realized that he shouldn't have opened up to another man about his frustrations with his husband, that was his first mistake. In between all of this, he managed to make a call to Nia to check on her and explain the situation. She was angry as well, he did not blame her.

"You boys scared me half to death, I wake up in your house all alone, no explanation, and I can't get ahold of either of you no matter how hard I try!"

She is fuming, "I finally get ahold of you Yuuri, and I find out about all of this mess between you two, and that other guy. What was his name? Christian?"

Yuuri cuts in to correct her, "Christophe"

"Well, whatever his name is, you better put a stop to his flirting and fast. I understand that Victor was upset, and he has every right to be, but him taking off like that is so unlike him. I hope that he's okay..." She trails off, the worry in her voice is clear.

"I'm worried too, I can only hope that he's at his mother's house, I'm going to get ahold of Christophe, see if I can put an end to this mess once and for all, then I'll go look for him again."

"Good luck honey, the babies and I will be waiting for you both to get back, be prepared for an earful."

Yuuri can hear the smile in her voice as she says that, but he somehow knows that she isn't joking, he and Victor were going to have hell to pay once they got back.

He smiles, "Thank You, Nia, call me if you need anything at all, I promise I will answer this time."

"You better... Oh, and be careful Yuuri. We don't know what this guy could have planned."

"I will, I love you, Nia. Thank You for helping me see sense."

"It's no problem, honey, it's what I'm here for. I love both of you boys dearly. It's been an honor to be your surrogate. I'm sad that I'll have to return to the States when this is all over."

"Don't worry Nia, we'll figure out a way to stay in contact, and to make sure that you are a part of the twins' lives if that's what you want?"

"Of course Yuuri, I would love that, but enough about me. Go get your man!"

Yuuri thanks her profusely before he hangs up, he's ready to face Christophe, one way or another.

Yuuri leaves a note for Otabek and Yurio, thanking them for their help, and saying that he will call them once this mess is over and done with. With that, he leaves the apartment and goes to his car, turning the keys in the ignition with a renewed sense of determination.

 **A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **It's been 4 months since the last chapter, and I apologise for that. I recently started back to college, and that's put a huge stop to any writing I have wanted to do. I don't have a timeline for updates, it's whenever the inspiration strikes me that I know I need to write! I have several ideas for the next chapter already. I thank you all so much for sticking with me, and loving this story as much as I do. :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aut0715**


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri pulls into the parking lot of the ice rink, ready to finally put a stop to the drama that has plagued him and Victor. He doesn't know if Christophe suspects anything, as when he texted the blonde man that they needed to talk, Christophe replied quite quickly as if nothing was wrong between the two. _He has another thing coming_. Yuuri thinks as he steps out of his vehicle, locks it, and practically storms into the building ready to unleash his fury on the man who has caused Victor and he so much pain.

However, the sight before him stops him in his tracks, He spots Christophe first, he has his back to Yuuri, not yet realizing that Yuuri has entered the building. Christophe is kissing an unknown man, and they seem to be really into it. They finally break apart, whisper something to each other, and the man comes towards Yuuri with a huge smile on his face, he waves at Yuuri and exits the building. "Yuuri! you're finally here." Christophe smiles and gestures for Yuuri to come towards him. Yuuri suddenly remembers what he is there for, and stalks toward him. Christophe's smile never falters as Yuuri rips into him. "Do you know how much shit you put us through!?" How dare you continue to flirt with me, even though I repeatedly told you to stop?!" This continues for several minutes until Yuuri runs out of steam. "Are you finished?" Christophe calmly questions. Yuuri nods, Christophe's smile falters, "I understand why you are angry, and I deserve every bit of it. But will you hear me out?" "I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." Yuuri trails off. "Thank You" Christophe replies, he sighs, "Where to begin?"

"Yes, I did flirt with you, but it wasn't my intention to cause any harm to either you or Victor, as dumb as that sounds"

Yuuri chuckles, clearly not amused. "Well, you did."

"I realize that now, and it's time for me to be honest with myself, and you." Christophe closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You see Yuuri, I do find you attractive, and I won't deny that." He pauses, waiting to see Yuuri's response.

"You made that perfectly clear, even though I told you that I didn't feel the same." Is all Yuuri says, waiting for Christophe to continue his explanation.

"However, I came to a realization... It's not that I want you, or Victor for that matter, it's that I am jealous of what you two have. I want that for myself eventually."

Yuuri appears taken aback, too shocked to say any other than "Really?"

Christophe nods. "Yes, really. I, along with the other skaters were lucky enough to watch your relationship develop, from two scared, unsure men, into two confident, happy, and madly in love husbands, and soon to be dads." Christophe smiles yet again, although it is not forced, it appears genuine.

Yuuri seems to relax, he looks into Christophe's eyes for the first time. "Wow..." he breathes slightly relieved. "Why didn't you tell me this, Chris?"

Christophe pauses for a moment, thinking, then slowly lowers his head.

"I... I don't honestly know." He glances back up at Yuuri, a newfound sadness in his eyes that he has held in for so long.

Yuuri is no longer angry, he feels sorry for Christophe, he knows the pain of longing for something that seems so out of reach.

"I think that I am finally beginning to understand." Yuuri says this with a soft smile playing on his lips, "However, that does not mean that I am ready to forgive you yet."

Christophe appears to be less tense than before. "I understand Yuuri, and you have that right. Hell, I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me."

The moment is interrupted by Victor rushing in through the doors of the ice rink. "Yuuri! You have to come quick, Nia is in labor!" Victor is noticeably flustered, he clearly had to rush to get here, his hair is unkempt, and it looks like he only threw on the clothes that were nearest to him.

"Victor, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"That's not important right now, dear, we have to get to the hospital!" Victor grabs Yuuri's hand and yanks him out of the building to their car. "We'll continue this discussion later!" He yells back to Christophe.

Christophe lets out a watery laugh, wiping the tears that he did not realize had fallen until that moment.


End file.
